A aposta
by Jessica Rayne
Summary: Iwaki se aproveita da má fama de um certo apresentador e faz uma pequena aposta com seu loiro preferido.


Haru wo Daite ita não me pertence... saiu da mente da maravilhosa Youka Nitta. Ela é a mãe de Kato e Iwaki... E idealizadora de vários mangas yaoi... recomendo o trabalho dela se puderem achar... Além de Haru, eu também gosto muito de Casino Lily... A Aposta 

Com o grande sucesso da estréia de Fuyu no Semi (Winter Cicada), tanto de público quanto de crítica, a dupla de estrelas era constantemente convidada para participações em programas de entrevistas e entretenimento.

Kyosuke Iwaki não gostava muito disso. As perguntas sempre tomavam rumo à relação dele com Kato Yoji e isso, ele considerava um avanço de limites.

Kato, é claro, não estava nem aí. Gostava das críticas que seu trabalho recebera, gostava de falar do enredo do filme, adorava dar entrevistas ao lado de Iwaki; e amava ver o rosto corado do amante, quando algum entrevistador mais atirado perguntava sobre a vida pessoal dos dois.

Nesse sábado, seria um pouco diferente. Convidados para um programa não tão tradicional, no ar na madrugada de sábado, não era o típico programa "família" que eles vinham se apresentando. Era isso que preocupava Iwaki. Além de ser um horário em que a censura não metia tanto a mão, a fama do apresentador ainda não ajudava. Massami Hondo era conhecido não só por ser atirado e atrevido com suas perguntas, mais também por não ter papas na língua.

X—X—X—X—X—X

Sentado no sofá da sala, Kato aguardava Iwaki sair arrumado do quarto. O loiro sabia o porque da demora do moreno. Ele simplesmente não queria encarar esse programa de má fama.

Iwaki finalmente saíra do quarto, não tinha remédio mesmo. Teriam que encarar.

---- Iwaki-san, você demorou... – Kato levantou-se – Estamos quase atrasados.

---- Por mim, nem iria... – o moreno resmungou passando a mão no cabelo.

Kato sorriu. Iwaki era mesmo uma contradição em pessoa. Num minuto era capaz de amarra-lo na cadeira e cavalga-lo sem nenhum pudor e no outro, era capaz de ruborizar com um simples abraço. Momentos como esse só faziam o loiro ama-lo mais e mais a cada dia.

---- Iwaki-san, não podemos faltar.

---- Acha que não sei disso... Baka...

---- Você é cruel, Iwaki-san... – Kato fez beicinho.

Iwaki suspirou.

---- Kato...

O loiro o envolveu em um abraço.

---- Não se preocupe, Iwaki-san... Nada de ruim vai acontecer.

O moreno saiu do abraço e caminhou em direção a porta.

---- Vamos, Kato...

Saíram de casa e foram para o carro de Kato. Iwaki permaneceu com a cara fechada e calado durante todo o trajeto até o estúdio de televisão. O loiro também não falou nada, apenas dirigiu por todo o caminho, quieto, olhando o moreno pelo canto dos olhos.

Ao parar no estacionamento, antes de deixar o carro, Kato enfim, quebrou o silêncio.

---- Iwaki-san...não pode entrar com essa cara amarrada no ar... Esse apresentador te assusta tanto assim?

---- Claro que não... – Iwaki encarou o loiro – Ele não me assusta...

---- Então, você está assustado com as perguntas indiscretas que ele possivelmente fará...

---- Não...as perguntas dele não me assustam... o que me assusta são outras coisas que podem vir a acontecer...

---- Outras coisas? Que tipo de outras coisas?

---- Do tipo, esse apresentador idiota pedir que nos beijemos no ar...

Kato arregalou os olhos.

---- Ele não fará isso, Iwaki... Ninguém em nenhum dos programas que estivemos fez...

---- Quer apostar como ele irá pedir?

---- Não irá pedir...não pode!

---- Eu aposto que vai...

Kato deu um leve e quase imperceptível sorriso.

---- Se você diz isso por causa do horário do programa, Iwaki-san, esqueça...ele não vai pedir...

---- Aposto com você que vai... estou mesmo disposto a apostar...

---- Eu topo... aposto com você que ele não vai pedir... – Kato abriu a porta do carro, mais antes de sair, questionou o moreno – E o que nós apostaremos?

---- Se você ganhar a aposta, faço o que você quiser durante uma semana...sem questionar...e sem reclamar... – os olhos do loiro brilharam.

---- E se você ganhar?

---- Se eu ganhar... – o moreno também abriu a porta – Serei o seme por uma semana... – e saiu porta à fora.

Kato se arrepiou todo com a idéia, mais quis saber os termos certos da aposta. Saiu do carro e colocou-se ao lado de Iwaki.

---- Iwaki-san seria o seme e?

---- E só... – o moreno o encarou.

---- Só? Não quer mais nada?

---- Mais nada...

---- Tudo bem então...tá apostado...

Ambos entraram no estúdio e se encaminharam para o local do programa.

A entrevista correu muito bem, com o apresentador sendo até educado e solícito. Kato já começava a olhar Iwaki com um sorriso de vitória no rosto. O moreno não sabia se ficava aliviado pelo fato da entrevista estar correndo bem, ou se ficava apreensivo com o sorriso que Kato exibia. O típico sorriso que parecia dizer "me aguarde".

Finalmente o término da entrevista foi anunciado. E Massami Hondo ainda pegaria o casal de surpresa.

---- Gostaríamos de agradecer a presença de vocês dois aqui e parabeniza-los pelo grande sucesso do filme... – o apresentador se levantou – Vamos aplaudir, caros telespectadores, os astros de Fuyu no Semi.

Iwaki e Kato se levantaram e foram aplaudidos de pé pelo público presente no estúdio. Estavam prestes a deixar o estúdio, quando o apresentador chamou novamente a atenção dos dois.

---- Um momento, senhores, temos mais uma coisa à pedir... Uma coisa que nossas telespectadoras pediram durante toda semana na nossa página na internet.

Ambos olharam-se e depois olharam a platéia.

---- Exibimos aqui várias cenas do filme e vocês puderam ver que a cena mais aplaudida foi a confissão de Kusaka, personagem de Kato-san, que diz amar Akizuki, personagem de Iwaki-san. Uma cena muito bonita que termina com um beijo dos protagonistas. E foi esse o pedido das nossas telespectadoras, um beijo entre vocês.

O sorriso morreu nos lábios de Kato ao mesmo tempo em que o queixo de Iwaki despencou. A mulherada da platéia foi ao delírio com gritinhos e aplausos. O moreno encarou o loiro, nenhum dos dois tomou nenhuma iniciativa.

---- Ora...vamos, rapazes...esse é um pedido das fãs...

Que remédio. Kato aproximou-se de Iwaki e o beijou sem que o moreno esperasse. Gritos eufóricos foram ouvidos na platéia, enquanto Kato forçava passagem com a língua, Iwaki até tentou resistir, mais acabou desistindo, se entregando todo no beijo.

Quando os lábios finalmente se separaram, ambos estavam corados.

O apresentador se aproximou, agradeceu e finalizou o programa.

X—X—X—X—X—X

No carro, na volta para casa, era Iwaki quem exibia um largo sorriso contra uma cara amarrada de Kato.

---- Vai ficar com essa cara amarrada agora, fugindo do meu olhar?

Kato pisou no freio.

---- Eu não sou homem de fugir de nada... – e largou o volante, partindo para cima do amante.

Iwaki abriu os braços para receber o loiro. Kato não perdeu tempo; foi logo desatando o nó da gravata do moreno, para logo descer beijando seu pescoço, os botões da camisa de Iwaki começaram a voar pelo carro. Kato beijava seu pescoço, ombro e mamilos, ouvindo deliciado os gemidos do moreno.

---- Kato...aqui não... – Iwaki tentava, em vão, deter o avanço do loiro – Espera até chegarmos em casa...

---- Não quero esperar... – e abriu o zíper do moreno – Você é gostoso demais para se esperar, Iwaki-san... – e abocanhou o membro do amante de uma só vez.

---- Ahhhhh... Kato...

O loiro subia e descia a boca, enlouquecendo o moreno.

---- Kato...chega... não vou agüentar muito mais tempo...

Kato levantou o rosto e encarou o amante, para logo em seguida, beija-lo com paixão ao mesmo tempo em que abria e abaixava a própria calça. Separou os lábios e encarou Iwaki.

---- Kato...vem pra mim... quero você agora...

O loiro atendeu o pedido do moreno, mais não do jeito que este esperava. Sem o menor aviso, sentou-se nas pernas de Iwaki, encaixando-se nele de uma só vez e fazendo o moreno delirar. Kato colou novamente seus lábios aos do amante enquanto cavalgava seu membro. Iwaki segurou firme a cintura de Kato com a mão esquerda, e com a direita, masturbava-o no mesmo ritmo do loiro.

O orgasmo chegou varrendo a consciência de ambos e deixando-os largados no banco do carro

X—X—X—X—X—X

---- Não acredito que fizemos isso em plena rua... – Iwaki girava a chave na fechadura da porta.

---- Não foi a primeira vez, Iwaki-san...

Entraram em casa. Kato jogou-se no sofá e Iwaki ligou a televisão.

---- Incrível como Massami-san conseguiu se segurar até o final da entrevista.

---- É...mais você não pensou duas vezes... foi logo me beijando no ar...num programa de rede nacional...

---- Mais você gostou, Iwaki-san.

O moreno sorriu e sentou-se ao lado do loiro.

---- Eu esperava que essa noite fosse horrível, mais até que foi bem aproveitável.

---- Sim...foi uma boa noite... – Kato sorriu – E a melhor parte da noite foi eu ganhando a aposta... Iwaki-san vai ser meu escravo durante uma semana.

---- Como é que é? – o moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha – Você ficou doido? Não ouviu ele pedir?

---- Ele não pediu... foram os telespectadores...ele foi um mero porta voz.

---- Não interessa...eu ganhei a aposta, porque o pedido saiu da boca dele e ponto final.

Kato acariciou o rosto de Iwaki.

---- Iwaki-san não sabe perder...

---- E quem disse que eu per... – foi calado pelos lábios de Kato, num beijo ardente e arrebatador.

Quando finalmente separaram os lábios para tomarem fôlego, o moreno encarou o loiro e sorriu.

---- Contente-se, Kato... você é todo meu durante essa semana.

---- Não, Iwaki-san... eu sou seu durante toda a minha vida...

E levantou-se do sofá, puxando o moreno pela mão e indo em direção ao quarto.

Fim...

Pronto...

Escrevi uma de Haru...

Eu devia estar mais inspirada, mais saiu só isso aí ... Fazer o que, né?

Essa fic eu dedico a minha querida Lú...

Ela quase enlouqueceu quando soube que eu tinha os OVAs em dvd, e me pediu pelo amor de Deus que lhe fizesse uma cópia.

A cópia foi feita, minha linda, só falta a oportunidade para entrega-la.

Bom, é isso...

Reviews se possível...

Bjão


End file.
